


A Chess Play

by crescent_gaia



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Yuletide Treat, a spot of rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Balthazar dance around each other like moving on a chess board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chess Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> I really hope this is okay - I loved the prompt and really wanted to write for it. This is set pre-movie. I hope you enjoy.

John Constantine, just six months over twenty one, wasn’t sure if he should return to Midnite’s. He had been there before, due to creating a working relationship with the owner of the bar, but there was danger there. More than the demons that stared at him or the angels that thought little of him or whatever was kept in the backroom. This danger had a name – Balthazar – and he shivered at the thought of the man. Tall, handsome, looking good in a suit and could kill him with a thought. Yet, John didn’t want to kill him. It was the first demon that he met that he didn’t want to harm in any way.

At first, there was just the looking. They both did it, either from across a room or when John unknowingly sat down next to him. That was the first moves for both of them. The second came when Balthazar tried to attack him on the street and he had to fight with everything he had not to lose. His reply was to attack back, at a time when the demon just wanted to lick his wounds. They danced that way for six months now, with neither giving up much nor giving an inch to the other. But, at the core of it, John didn’t want to kill Balthazar.

No, what John wanted to do was worse. He wanted to submit, to take whatever the demon would give to him, and try to return the favor. But that terrified him in ways that haunted his dreams and made the bed sticky in the morning. The dreams usually had chains or some way of restraining him and others were just being taken in one of the bathrooms of the bar. Another had him and the demon in a backseat… he shook his head, trying to get back to reality. As he did, he felt a breath on his neck. He tried to move and turn at the same time, but strong warms wrapped around his waist to keep him in place.

“Johnny boy… and here I was worried I wouldn’t see you tonight,” Balthazar whispered in his ear.

John shoved down the shiver that his body wanted to give in response to the whisper. If it wasn’t the hot breath on his ear, it was the voice itself that turned him on. “Let go of me,” he hissed.

“What would be the fun in that?” The demon kissed John’s cheek while the hands around his waist flattened out to caress there. “You’ve been a naughty boy since I’ve met you. Killing so many of our kind. I should follow orders and torture you for what you’ve done, but I’ve been doing that already, haven’t I?” His hand moved lower, grazing John’s crotch and feeling a bit of hardness. 

John struggled but only ended up pressed hard against a brick wall. He looked up at him, glaring daggers. “I hate you and your kind. I am going to kill you.”

“One day or another.” Balthazar smirked. “Not tonight though, not when I have an offer on the table.”

“What’s the offer?” was gone from John’s lips before he could even think of a better reply.

“Rough and dirty sex. Get it out of our systems and go back to wanting to kill each other.”

John thought about it for a moment and smirked. “No.”

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I said no.” John licked his lips and realized the power that he had. “And you can force me, but I really think that’s just going to piss off Luc. I’ve seen him pissed off and pull an angel’s wings off of their body feather by feather as they screamed. I wonder what he would do to you if you broke me. I’m half tempted to say that you did, even though he’d see through the lie.” The rain started to fall, just a light shower, but it was still there. “So let go of me and walk away.”

Balthazar let go for a minute, giving John a chance for a deep breath, before he was back and kissing John deeply. He pressed up against the demon hunter, rutting his body against John and feeling John rut back. He broke the kiss when they needed to breathe, looking down to see the human breathing hard with his eyes half closed. “I could walk away, if that’s what you really want.”

John licked his lips and forced himself to open his eyes. He simply nodded and slipped past the demon. His legs were a bit shaky and he knew that the demon watched him walk to the street and call a cab. But now he knew something that he didn’t know before. One, that he was wet and hard. Two, that there was a demon who wouldn’t kill him because it was against orders but because the demon wanted to fuck him. _Your move, Balty_ he thought as he relaxed in the taxi as it took him to his destination.


End file.
